


For The Love Of Puns

by MiraculouslyCurious



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyCurious/pseuds/MiraculouslyCurious
Summary: Alya is dead set on figuring out who Ladybug is behind the mask. After roping Adrien into her plans, she has everything ready to go. Now, the main question. Will it work?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey.” Alya whispered, nudging Marinette. “Do you want to help me figure out who Ladybug is?”

Marinette spun her head towards Alya.

“You want to do what now?!” Marinette furiously whispered back.

“I want to figure out who Ladybug really is!! Will you help me?” Alya stared at Marinette who had suddenly gone silent. “Earth to Marinette! You wanna help me?” Alya gently punched her shoulder, causing Marinette to startle.

“Oh, um, I don’t know, do you really think that’s the best idea?? Her identity is supposed to stay secret and... I’m sorry Alya. I have to many other things I need to do today. Maybe another time?” Marinette replied. _Maybe? What was she thinking! The answer was never, but she couldn’t tell Alya that._

“That’s okay girl. I’ll see you later?” Alya responded in a light tone.

“For sure!” Marinette cheerfully said back. She walked away, leaving Alya to ponder who Ladybug could really be.

_Chloe? Nah, too self-centered... what about Rose? Wait, her hair is totally wrong. What about Juleka? Her hair is kinda the right color and.... ugh, never mind, her eyes are the wrong shape._ Alya continued to think, focused on the task at hand. Not looking where she was going, she accidentally bumped into Adrien. “Oops! I’m sorry Adrien! I wasn’t looking where I was going!”

“Its okay.” Adrien replied. “I wasn’t looking either!”

“Do you want to help me find out Ladybugs identity?” Alya whispered. The question seemed to take Adrien aback. After a moment, he replied.

“Sure. Let’s do this”

A couple hours later, Adrien and Alya had a plan. They had gone through everyone they could think of and finally decided on their suspect. “Marinette?!” Alya shrieked. “Are you trying to say that my BFF is Ladybug?”

“It makes sense!” He responded. “Same hair color and style, same bluebell eyes, and a similar height!” Alya looked over the photos they had gathered of Ladybug, and then glanced at her phone, pulling up a photo of Marinette.

“It would make a lot of sense...” Alya admitted. “She does run off the the “bathroom” a lot, and makes a ton of lame excuses. But then again, so do you. If she’s Ladybug, I bet you’re Chat Noir!” Alya proceed to burst into a fit of giggles. “I’m just teasing you. There’s no way you could be Chat Noir! Your personalities are nothing alike!”

“Hahah yeah.” Adrien replied, staring into space, his face unreadable. _She couldn’t know about his secret... could she?_ He shook his head and rid his mind of the thought. “So, how do we do this? How do we prove that Marinette’s Ladybug?” He asked. Alya created a small checklist and started pointing at things. He nodded, understanding what needed to happen. He was gonna find out who his Lady truly was. No matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

The plan was simple. A few words needed to be said and that was all. Alya had called Marinette and let her know that she, Nino and Adrien were having a movie night. After making sure Marinette wouldbe there, there was nothing left to do, but wait and hope everything went according to plan. It was all on Adrien now.

Adrien was nervous. More nervous than he had been before his first photo shoot. He was about to find out if Marinette, someone he thought was _just a friend_ , was his lady. If they were wrong, Marinette was going to think that they were crazy for trying this. “I’m doing this for you m’lady” he whispered before walking out the door of his house to where his ride was waiting.

When Marinette arrived at Alya’s house, everyone else was already there. “Hey guys.” She said, plopping down next to Alya.

“Hi Mari!” Adrien replied. “What movie do you guys want to watch?”

“Uh, how about a comedy!” Nino answered. Alya shook her head.

“No way. Let’s watch a horror!” Alya shot back. Marinette nodded vigorously.

“How about the one that came out recently?” Marinette suggested.

“Sure dude!” Nino agreed.

About halfway through the movie, Adrien spoke up “jeez, these characters have really gotten themselves into a _cat-astrophe._ I mean,they can’t even come up with a _purr-fect_ plan!” Half asleep, Marinette groggily replied.

“Shut up Chat Noir.Now isn’t the time for your-“ she stopped, realizing what she has just said. Alya, Adrien and Nino stared at her in shock. _They were actually correct!_

Marinette glanced at her friends. “Why are you all staring at me? I- I’m not- not Ladybug!” She whispered fearfully.

“Dude, how did you know we were referring to Ladybug?” Nino asked casually. Marinette’s eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

“Fine. You guys got me. I’m Ladybug. Happy now? I mean, I really should say ‘was ladybug’ because now that my identity is exposed, it could put you and me in danger. I’m going to return my miraculous to the guardian. I’ll be back later.” Marinette announced. “I’m sorry Tikki... I failed you.” She whispered under her breath.

“No! M’lady, don’t go! Please? For me?” Adrien stopped Marinette at the door. For the second time that night, Marinette felt like an idiot. She had been rejecting the love of her life this whole time?! Marinette inhaled deeply.

“I’m sorry, chaton.” She whispered. “I just can’t put people I care about in danger.” Marinette looked down and walked out the door.

Alya and Nino sat there, shocked. “Adrien, what the heck are you waiting for?! That’s the love of your life running away from you! Go get her!” Alya screamed.

Adrien breathed deeply before running out the door.

“Marinette! Wait!” He called, running towards her as fast as possible.

Rain was pouring down hard and fast but he didn’t care. He was going to find Marinette and change her mind.

“Bugaboo, please!” He screamed desperately. Marinette paused on the sidewalk ahead. Adrien ran up to her.

“Please don’t go. I love you.” He whispered, hugging her tightly. Thunder rumbled in the distance.He brushed her hair out of her face before cupping her face and kissing her.

To his surprise, She returned the kiss. “I love you too you silly alley cat.” She whimpered between sobs.

They stood there for several moments before another clap of thunder made them both jump. “We should probably get back to Alya’s place...” Marinette suggested.

Adrien nodded. “You’re probably right.”

He opened the umbrella he had grabbed before running out of Alya’s house. He offered it to Marinette, but it closed on both their hands.

Hand in hand, they walked back, bracing for the questions to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small fic! Kudos and/or Comments are greatly appreciated. Have a great day!
> 
> At the end of this fic, I tried to somewhat recreate the umbrella scene at the end of Origins :D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this small fic! Kudos and/or Comments are greatly appreciated! Have a great day!


End file.
